gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Namco x Burst Arts 2: Ultimate Fighting
Namco x Burst Arts 2: Ultimate Fighting (ナムコ×バーストアーツ２：アルティメットファイティング), known simply as Namco x Burst Arts 2 internationally, is the sequel to the 3D fighting game Namco x Burst Arts. This game was released on the Namco System 256 hardware in the arcades in 2005. It was later released for the PlayStation 2. Gameplay Namco x Burst Arts 2 combines characters and gameplay elements from various Namco and Burst Arts fighting games, mainly the Tekken and Revenger Strike series. Other elements, most noticeably different fighting styles, incorporated elements from other games as well, such as SoulCalibur II, Dimension Phasers, and the Petropolis Fighters series. In contrast to the original Namco x Burst Arts, characters are no longer restricted to a "Ratio." Instead the player can select up to three characters in a team and give an amount or ratio (maximum is four) to each as desired. Strengths are altered accordingly based on the number of players. For example, a team of three fighters will be weaker and have less individual health than a one-fighter team. Rounds are fought one against one, with the winner being the first to defeat his opponent's team. In console versions of the game, players in Arcade Mode can also choose a 3-on-3 game or a 1-on-1 game without the Ratio Systems. Roster Namco *Kazuya Mishima – Tekken *Paul Phoenix – Tekken *Nina Williams – Tekken *Marshall Law – Tekken *Yoshimitsu – Tekken *Ganryu – Tekken (newcomer) *Heihachi Mishima – Tekken *Jun Kazama – Tekken 2 *Lei Wulong – Tekken 2 *Devil Kazuya – Tekken 2 (newcomer) *Jin Kazama – Tekken 3 *Ling Xiaoyu – Tekken 3 *Hwoarang – Tekken 3 *King II – Tekken 3 *Bryan Fury – Tekken 3 *Julia Chang – Tekken 3 *Steve Fox – Tekken 4 *Christie Monteiro – Tekken 4 (newcomer) *Asuka Kazama – Tekken 5 (newcomer) *Raven – Tekken 5 (newcomer) *Jinpachi Mishima – Tekken 5 (newcomer) *Taki – Soul Edge *Kilik – Soul Calibur (newcomer) *Shun Ying Lee – Urban Reign (newcomer) *Kratos Aurion – Tales of Symphonia (newcomer) Namco Boss *Tsunami Jinpachi – Original character, Jinpachi harnessing the power of the Tsunami Stone. Burst Arts *Roy Armand – Rad Battle Grandprix *Gina Aoshi – Rad Battle Grandprix *Benson Greenly – Rad Battle Grandprix *Sergio Brooks – Rad Battle Grandprix *Koga Kishimoto – Rad Battle Grandprix *Giorgio Showell – Rad Battle Grandprix *Yashi – Rad Battle Grandprix 2 *Okre – Rad Battle Grandprix 3 *Eduardo Gonzales – Grand Star Crashers *Jing Wen – Grand Star Crashers *Choki Hokari – Grand Star Crashers (newcomer) *Karen Vale – Grand Star Crashers *Stephen Emerald – Revenger Strike *Brandon Yuki – Revenger Strike *Haruka Mikawa – Revenger Strike *Walter Waters – Revenger Strike *Max Watts – Revenger Strike (newcomer) *Frankie Masters – Revenger Strike (newcomer) *Surge Brandon - Revenger Strike (newcomer) *Emmet Rodd – Revenger Strike: Elite Coliseum (newcomer) *Vile – Revenger Strike: Elite Coliseum (newcomer) *Luka Kohler – Dimension Phasers (newcomer) *Selene Melodia – Petropolis *Thunder Storminski – Petropolis (newcomer) *Minni – O.K. Buster Frenzy (newcomer) *Gabriel – Bloodsurge 3 (newcomer) Burst Arts Boss *Devil Vile – Original character, Vile now possessing the Devil Gene. Category:Namco Category:Burst Arts Inc. Category:3D Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Playstation 2 Games